dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Takeru Yamato
Takeru Yamato (ヤマトタケルノミコト Yamato Takeru no Mikoto) or by his alias, Themistocles was the former legendary prince of the Yamato Dynasty, and the son of Emperor Keikō. He is part of the Infinity Organisation as the main holy sword user of Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi, and is compared to the Medieval Camelot king, King Arthur. During the 1900s, he joined the Infinity Organisation that would battle against the House of Gremory, and many factions to summon the Cosmic Egg of Chronos. Personality (Under Construction) Appearance In the modern era, he wears black t-shirt, and blue hooded jumper. Wearing worn blue jeans, white socks, and normal joggers. He would also wear the Necklace of Oto. Biography Biography is in review by the author. Expected changes in the near future. Early Life Takeru is one of the 2 sons of Emperor Keikō, and since he was born after his brither, Ōsu Yamato, he killed him in cold blood. His father fearing about his brutal behavior, kept him at a distance, and sent him to the Izumo Province. But, he was able to take on almost any enemy he come across in the Province, even in cross-dressing as a maid at a part. One of his enemies he defeated praised him by this odd method, and gave him the title Yūkan'na Yamato (勇敢なヤマト, "Brave Yamato"), however his father mind never changed at all His father then sent him to the eastern land where people disobeyed the imperial courts. When he traveled to the Ise Province , he was able to met with his aunt, the Princess Yamato-hime, the highest priestess of Amaterasu] at the Ise Grand Shrine and grieved to her that his father wishes for his death here. Princess Yamatohime showed him great compassion, and lent him the Holy Sword called the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi (草薙の剣), to which the shinto-god, Susanoo found in the body of the eight-headed great serpent, Wikipedia:Yamato no Orchi. He then went to a townin the eastern land got married by the name of Oto. However, he lost his wife when she sacrificed herself to a storm to soothe the anger oft he sea god. Soon with his holy sword, he was able to defeat anyone in the eastern lands. When his travels brought him to the Kai Province, and met with an old man who composed the sedōka . However, when he returned back home, he'd blasphemed the god of Mount Ibuki which sits on the border of Ōmi Province and the Mino Province. The god cursed him with mental torture of immortality. To never die, unless another Japanese deity deems he is ready to pass on to the Takama-ga-hara. Following Years Entering Athens & the Persian War Takeru entered Athens in 524 BC, and seeing all the lower class Athenians wh are at odds with the higher class of Athenian, helps them and eventually become a rather renowned politician known as Themistocles. Eventually he was elected archon in 493 BC and convinced the plois to greatly increase naval military power. This soon became a recurring theme in his new political career in Athens. He hoped he could do this for at least 50 or so years. However, the Persians started to invade Greece, which caused some disruption in his political career. But in 480 BC, the Persians had its eyes on Athens, Due to the threat, there was some problem as two sides where voting to either battling them head on or defend the walls of Athens. With the help of Takeru, and many others, they were able to take the fight directly to Dariu's forces on Marathon. Takeru were among the 10 strategoi (generals) during the battle. After the battle of Marathon, he continued in the Second Persian Invasion, and became the most prominent politician in Athens, and continued to advocate strongly to the navy. And in 483 BC, he was able to persuade the Athenians to build 200 triremes that would be proved very critical in the coming conflicts against Persia. In the second invasion, he was in command of Greek Allied navy during the battles of Artemisium and Salamis. Due to the subterfuge partly done by Takeru, the allies was able to lure the Persian fleet into the straits of Salamis, and was able to defeat the fleet that become the critical tuning point in the invasion to which ended the following year by the defeat of the Persians at the land Battle of Plataea. Aftermath & Exile After the conflict ended, Takeru continued to be one of the pre-eminent among the Athenian politician, and help the lower-class Athenians. But when he orders the re-fortifications of Athens, he made Sparta, and this also made him seen very arrogant to the Athenians, and they begin to alienate him from the entire city-state. This would cause his ostracised and was exiled in 471 BC. Hiding & the World Wars After his exile, he went to the north, and entered hiding for almost over 1600 years where he emerged during the late 18th century, and when he emerged, to him was a total alien world. When he returned to Japan, he was fascinated by what it has become. Before, he only wanted power, but has he traveled to Athens, and saw how the lower-class and the women were treated, it changed his point of view to not take life for granted. Despite his immortality. He joined in the Japan's miliary, and fought in both WWI and WWII, but due to the years of not using his sword, his had lost power to it, and was simply a long katana blade. When the war ended with the bombings of Hiroshima and Nagasaki, he returned to Mount Ibuki, and pleaded for the god to help him grant back his power to the sword. The god pitied him, and emerged and enabled him to harness the power of the Holy Sword, but still seem to hold a grudge, and didn't reverse his immortality. Recruited to the Infinity Organisation In 1960, a man by the name of Jayanta Indra appeared, and offered him a purpose in his immortal life by taking on all the mythologies of the world. Takeru thought about this, and accepted his offer to join the Infinity Organisation. The Underworld I Some time has passed since Takery joined the Infinity Organisation. He was sent to the Underworld to kidnap one of the Rias Gremory's peerage member. Specifically, the healing gir, Asia, as she will be needed to summon the Cosmic Egg of Chronos. Now in the Gregory's personal land. He infiltrated the manor they were staying at, and stealthy walked to the room of Asia. Before he could actually enter the door, Sirzechs Lucifer was be hide him, readying his Power of Destruction. Sirzechs asks what is he doing here, and he asked that he was on a mission to collected Asia Argento. Faster then Sirzechs could react, Takeru quickly drawn out Kusanagi, and quickly slash at Zirzechs which cause a immense pain on the Red Satan and was kicked away from the room. Kicking the down which woke Asia up, Takeru quickly knock her via Telepathic ability, and grabbed her. Soon after, Issei, Rias and the rest appeared at the door, but Takeru teleported to Thanatos in Blenheim. Abilities *'Natural-born Holy Sword Wielder': Takeru is natural born holy sword user, and is able to wield the strongest Japanese Holy Sword. *'Master Swordsmen': Taker is one of the greatest swordsmen in the world. His great mastery of the blade of Kusanagi is shown in the legends about him, able to take on almost any enemies of Japan. It is noted by Jayanta that despite his Holy Sword is inferior to Caliburn, his "skill" of the sword could rival Arthur Pendragon of the Vali Team. *'Superior Combat Skills': Takery is among the best combatants in the Infinity Organisation. To being skillful in hand-to-hand combat, to even using a spear or lance. He has fought countless of supernatural beings in Japan and also the gods of Greek Mythology. And during the Battle of Marathon in the Persian War. He was also able to fight off against Xenovia and Kiba with ease single-handily. *'Immense Durability': Takeru is able to take on almost anything he was thrown. To supernatural beings to gods to even the ultimate-class fallen angels. He was able to shrug off most light-based attacks. *'Immense Endurance': Takeru is able to perform physical activities for a long period of time before tiring. *'Immense Agility' *'Immense Speed': Taker is immensely fast one his toes. He is even more faster then Arthur Pendragon, and was able to quickly dodge almost any attack. *'Immortality': Cursed by the god of Mounnt Ibuki, Takeru is to forever walk on the Earth. However, he can still feel pain, and as such can be taken out via knocking out unconscious or immense pain that even he can not endure. Equipment *Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi: Takeru's main weapon. The Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi is one of the Imperial Regalia of Japan, and one of the strongest Holy Swords. The sword surpasses Excalibur and Durandal, but is inferior to Caliburn. Kusanagi is able to exert immense amounts of holy aura that surpasses Excalibur and Durandal. But it can release godly amounts of power if Takeru worships either Susanoo or Amaterasu. *Yata no Kagami: This is an artifact of one of the Imperial Regalia of Japan, and shows any truths the mirror is shown to. Trivia/Notes *Based on Wikipedia:Yamato Takeru, an Japanese Prince from the Yamato Dynasty. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:Human Category:Fanon immortals